A Chance Meeting Can Change Everything
by Equestrian4Ever16
Summary: Kim goes to South Carolina for College, and on a chance meeting meets Jack on the airplane there... and who knows where a single airplane ride can take us.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is my first story on Fanfiction and I really just created my account today. So I'm really nervous if my story is any good or not. I'm not going to tell you guys to go easy on my story; you can tell me anything you want about my story. I really hope you guys like this and I hope it's good so please read it and review, please! I want to know how I did… Thanks…. I hope you like it! R&R please :D_**

_DING! DING! DING! DING! "Good morning New York City! The High of today is 90 degrees and the low is 80"_the radio alarm on my bed stand blared in my ear. I groggily sat up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I glared at the alarm clock, 6 am; I am not a morning person._ But, _I thought, _at least I would have lots of time on the plane to get some sleep._

I hopped out of bed and grabbed some pink Juicy Couture sweatpants and a black short sleeve top from my backpack and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I ran the hot water on full blast and climbed inside. The steam cleared my mind of all my worries, and I soon hopped out and got dressed.

As I walked down stairs all my worries about moving came back to me. _I am moving to South Carolina, I_ thought, _I am going to college. I am moving away from my family and friends. I am going to have my own apartment! _

When I got down the stairs I was greeted by my family, my mom Cindy Crawford, with dirty blond hair that was identical to mine, and brown eyes a shade darker than mine, she was dressed in a business suit, it made sense, my mom being the head of a high-end fashion line, Crawford & Co. My dad, Steve Crawford, with light brown hair and bright green eyes, and my two younger siblings, Emma and Luke, both with my father's green eyes and my mother's blond hair.

"Kim", my mother cooed, "I am going to miss you so much" and before I could even say that I would miss her too she and the rest of my family gathered around me for a group hug.

"I am going to miss you guys" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Ok, ok", I said, "I have to go, its seven o'clock and the plane leaves at eight" I hugged my family and grabbed my back pack and my one suitcase and turned to head for the door. I looked back one more time at my family and at the house I had lived in for eighteen years. I saw my mom with tears in her eyes but the expression on her face said she was so proud, I saw my dad, a sad grin plastered on his face, he was sad, I could tell, but he was happy for me. And my two siblings, Emma clutching onto Luke's arm, had tears running down her face, and Luke being the bold seven year old he was, almost looked happy I was leaving, but I could tell he was upset.

I turned away from my family and walked out the door, I had called a taxi earlier and as I walked outside I could see it was already here. The busy streets of Manhattan were loud with noise at 7:23 in the morning. The cab driver looked behind his seat over to me, "where to?" he asked, smacking his gum in his mouth.

"Manhattan Airport 23" I said looking up at him. He nodded and took off, navigating his way through the traffic like he had done this all his life.

As we sped down the busy streets he glanced behind him over at me, "where ya goin?" He asked.

"South Carolina replied "going to college at South Carolina State University." He nodded and we drove off to the Manhattan Airport in silence.

We arrived at the airport and I paid the cab driver one hundred dollars and grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and slid my backpack onto one shoulder. Skillfully I navigated my way around the airport and through customs in less than thirty minutes. And at 7: 54 I was at the gate waiting for the lady at the frontier desk to call first class. Around ten minutes later the lad called first class and me and around fifteen other people gathered our things and moved to the hallway to get to the plane.

"A1, A2, B1, B2, C1... Here it is!" I mumbled to myself I sat down in the aisle chair, my assigned seat. Just as I sat down a boy about my age slipped past me and into the window seat next to me. I looked at him for a moment, brown hair, deep brown eyes, blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt.

I looked to him, "Hi, I'm Kim, Kim Crawford" I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He looked at my hand then back up at me.

"I'm Jack, Jack Brewer" he replied, shaking my hand in the process.

**Ok sooooo…. How did I do? Please! I really want to know! If you guys have any ideas about what I should add to my story you can tell me, I will look through them all so please review! Thank you guys sooooo much please review….. Please… ok thank you :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hi everyone! So I got like four reviews between last night when I uploaded it and tonight, so I was really happy and decided to just wright one more chapter, and so thank you to everyone for reading my story, it makes me so proud to know people liked it! And one more thing, I wanted to leave a shout out for these four people who reviewed my story because you guys made me so happy so thank you to****: ****TheSoccerLife I Ship Kick UnbreakableWarrior luvsoccer216**** On with the chapter…**

"Nice to meet you jack" I said "So what are you going to south Carolina for?"

"I'm going to college", he replied, "got a full scholarship to Costal Carolina University"

"Oh, That's funny I am going to college too, South Carolina State University"'

I looked down at my hands fumbling with my silver bracelet, I didn't know what to talk about and he was staring at me like I was supposed to say something. I racked my brain for something to talk about. But he beat me to it.

"So what are you going to major in? I'm going to major in Geophysics"

"Um," I stuttered, I hadn't really made up my mind on my major yet, I planned on taking a couple different minor classes till I found one I liked, " I haven't made up my mind on my major yet."

"Oh, well I recommend Geophysics if you want to take an intro course"

"Thanks" I said. And with that I leaned off into the aisle and plugged in my pink I-pod and head phones, and started to listen to my automatic play list. As the songs played though I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Um, no it's ok you can move on" a voice blurred into my dreams, waking me. I slowly opened my eyes, looking around and realizing that I was still on the airplane. As I sat up further I noticed that it was jack who told the flight attendant to go on. I looked to Jack.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you up" he said

"No, no it's ok, it's probably a good thing you did, I have work to do" and with that I reached down below my seat and pulled out my backpack and reached in grabbing my apple laptop. Then I opened up Microsoft Word and pulled open my essay that South Carolina State required you to wright to give to all your teachers in the first day.

"What are you writing?" Jack asked looking over at my screen.

"Essay, for South Carolina State, it's their own weird policy, when you join your required to type up a 2,000 word essay to give to all your teachers."

"Oh well I've never heard of a college that does that before, but ok, sounds interesting"

I was going to reply to him when the intercom above me flashed red and a voice crackled to life "_Attention everyone, we will be landing in five minutes so please prepare for landing"._ The voice flicked off and I clicked off Microsoft Word and shut down my laptop, slipping it into my backpack. The plane started to drop down coming closer and closer to the landing strip, and before I knew it we were tumbling down the runway and slowly the plane stopped.

I unclipped my seat belt and before everyone from the rows behind me got out I stepped out of my seat and I reached up over head and grabbed my suitcase from the compartment.

"Well it was nice meeting you", Jack said, "Maybe I'll see you around"

"Maybe you will, Jack" I replied, flashing him a smile and dragging my suit case put into the airport.

I went through the airport, navigating it, like a professional, being from New York. Soon I was out of the airport and I hailed a cab and told the driver to go to South Carolina State University. As I pulled up to the University I was amazed by the amount of green trees and bright flowers and grass. South Carolina is the polar opposite of New York.

_Everything is so green_ I thought as I walked up to the small building on the side Labeled _Student Administration._ As I walked through the doors I noticed I wasn't alone, in fact there were quite a few other students in the room. For a minute I looked down into my backpack, and just at that moment a girl stepped in front of me and I ran into her back knocking us both down on the floor.

"I am so so so sorry" I said, "I wasn't looking where I was going and I am so sorry"

"Its fine, its fine" she said, "I'm Grace"

"I'm Kim"

"Well I'm new, are you" I asked

"Yup" she said popping the 'P'

"NEXT!" the lady at the front desk called

I looked up, that was Grace she was up first then me. She stepped forward and filled out her Schedule sheet and the lady at the front desk gave her a slip of paper that must have her dorm number on it. Grace walked back to the door and stepped out. I stepped up to the front desk and copied Grace's motions, filling out my schedule sheet and took the paper with a number on it and a name.

I looked down at the paper, _Kimberly Crawford, Dorm number 108, Dorm Mate: Grace _

I walked outside and looked at Grace, who must've waited for me knowing I was her dorm mate.

"Were dorm mates!" Grace squealed

"I know!" I replied just as happily

And with that we walked into our new dorm and looked around.

**So thank you to everyone who read my two chapters so far and thank you to everyone… this really wasn't the greatest chapter but it was more of a filler, kinda mandatory… I'm sorry but at least a bit of it was with Jack…. Ok next chapter maybe I will try to add in some things with Jack if I can, and thank you to ****TheSoccerLife**** because I do really like your idea and I plan on using it so thank you and it's a really good idea….. And so please everyone read and review I want to know your thoughts and feelings about my story so please review, I read them al! Thank you, and the next four people to review this chapter, I will leave a shout out for you! R&R Please… Thank You :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so hi everyone! So in this chapter we see a tiny bit of Jacks POV at the end but I promise its important. And I wanted to say that I will probably update on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and maybe Sundays. I just wanted to set a schedule so yeah, I will start using this schedule next week, starting Monday. And I promised a shout out to the first four people who reviewed my last chapter after I posted it so here we go: **

**bexs12345**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**TheSoccerLife**

**Macy**

**Here is the chapter everyone R&R please :D :D :D **

I looked around the dorm room; it was simple but really nice. The walls were painted a natural cream color, and the room was obviously divided in half, one side of the room had a simple wooden desk, painted white, a twin bed, pushed up into the far corner of the room, and a walk in closet. The other half of the bedroom was identical to the first half.

I walked into the dorm after Grace, who ran forward when I unlocked the door. Grace had already claimed the left side for herself, because in the three minutes that we had been here, she had already unpacked half of her clothing and her laptop was buzzing on her desk.

I rolled in my light blue suitcase and placed it at the end of my bed, unzipping it I took out all of my neatly folded t-shirts and took out a hanger from a box on the floor-all our boxes had been delivered to our dorm nights before-and I slipped the top onto the plastic hanger and clipped it onto the railing in my closet. I repeated the process of tis until all of my clothes were hung neatly in my closet.

Grace on the other hand, had a huge pile of clothes on the floor, and had tangled up all of her hangers. "Kiiiiiiim" Grace whined, "Can you help me?" She looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor.

I agreed to help her and before I went over to her bed I plugged in my I pod, clicked play and the speakers blared out my play list. Repeating what I had done to my clothes, I hung up all of her clothes, which was a lot, and soon we were done.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Grace asked me, a couple minutes after we had finished.

"Sure", I replied, "I'm pretty hungry too"

So together we walked out of our dorm and to the little café I spotted when we walked up to our dorm. We walked inside, the café was a small place, but really cozy, warm cream and brown colors painted the walls and in the back corner near a window sat four cute brown comfy-looking chairs. Grace and I looked up at the sign hanging over top the counter.

The boy standing at the counter had reddish hair and a tiny build; he was wearing a sweater-vest and a pressed white shirt, with the green apron on top of it. "Hello, my name is Milton, how may I help you?" He wasn't looking at us when he said that though, he was looking down at a huge -I think it was a textbook.

Umm I will have the chicken soup and water, please" I said

"Same" Grace replied

"That will be $10.54"

I handed him a ten and a five, and when he gave me change I put it in the tip bowl on the left.

Grace and I sat down on the far side of the café in the brown chairs. And together we sat in silence and ate our soup. Well, we sat in silence until Grace gave a little yelp and pointed behind me.

"Look!" Grace yelped, and she looked as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"A dance" I said

"Yes a dance and we are going"

And at that moment, my mind flashed to Jack, and I couldn't help but smile.

_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-

JACK POV

"Jack," Jerry whined, "Can we go get something to eat, yo, I'm starving!"

"You are always hungry" I countered as I walked out the dorm room door anyway. Jerry and I had been best friends since preschool, so when we both got accepted into the same college I was really happy. Jerry and I had requested to be dorm mates, and our request had been granted. Right now we were on our way to a pizza restaurant on the other side of campus.

When we reached it and walked inside, the smell of pizza hit me like a brick and suddenly I was pretty sure I was just as hungry as Jerry.

We walked up to the counter and ordered a peperoni pizza, and in a few minutes it was ready and we took it to a table at the side of the room.

"Hey, dude, look" he pointed to a bulletin board on the wall, a flyer for a dance at South Carolina State University was pinned to it on a sheet of bright green paper.

Suddenly, I thought of Kim, and that smile of hers that any model in LA would pay billions for, and I thought of how cute she would look in a dress at a dance in that school of hers. And then I got an idea, a plan, that would shake things up over at the South Carolina State Dance.

And I leaned over and whispered to Jerry "I have an idea…."

**So I hope everyone liked it and YAY we saw a little of Jack and I promise we WILL see more of him next chapter, and Kim and Jack will meet I promise, so please be patient with me till I can post the next chapter. So I hope everyone likes my story so far, and If anyone want to give me some constructive criticism please do, I want to know what I can do better and, if anyone has ideas they might want me to use go ahead and post it I will read it and use it if I can. And I wanted to say again !THE NEXT FOUR PEOPLE TO REVIEW MY CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT! So everyone please review and I hope you liked it :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
